


Goodbye to Yesterday

by cschoolgirl



Series: Right Here Waiting [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world will never be what I expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SJ, Margaret, and Jamie for the beta. Thanks to RogueLotus for the idea for this entire series.

Logan woke up dazed. Taking in his surroundings, for a second he thought he'd woken up again in the seventies. He slowly put the pieces together. There were the same type of curtains with the geometric design and a golden oldie on the radio. Evidence pointed to a woman having been in bed with him; the woman's scent was familiar, but he couldn't quickly place it.

When the shower in the bathroom was shut off; he rolled out of bed, grabbing for the sweat pants on the floor. He was pulling on his t-shirt when Rogue walked into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. Logan's mind went blank as he stared at her then the rumpled bed and back again; trying to put two and two together.

Rogue? He and Rogue? Rogue and him?

While Logan was still trying to wrap his mind around the situation, she opened a dresser drawer and began pulling out undergarments. "Good thing you're up or you'd be late for your class." The towel was dropped to the floor, and he could only stare as she began to slip on her underwear. "Close your mouth Sugar. Not the first time you've seen me naked." Rogue hooked her bra and turned to the closet to finish dressing.

Logan had obediently closed his mouth hoping his state of confusion wouldn't be obvious. "Where's Bobby?"

She looked at him over her shoulder, "Bobby? You mean Bobby Drake? What do you want him for?"

"Not me," Logan replied. "Aren't you two dating?"

"Me and Bobby Drake?" Rogue laughed, "You've gone mad."

Once again he looked at the bed and back to Rogue. This was unexpected to say the least. Not him waking up to find a woman in his bed, that wasn't new. But Rogue?

Well, why not? She had curves aplenty and long hair he could see himself tangling his hands in. They must have been closer in this timeline than his old one.

Turning toward him, Rogue had a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt from the closet shelf. "The Professor lets you get away with quite a bit, but I don't think he'd approve of you teaching in your sweats."

Logan took the clothes from her. "Teaching?"

Rogue examined his face, "Are you okay? You seem a little…a lot out of it." 

He tossed the clothes on the bed. Wrapping a lock of white hair around his finger, "Rogue, how long have we been…" Logan gestured toward the bed with his free hand. 

She raised her eyebrows, "Do you mean having sex or sharing a bed?" Rogue flashed him a seductive smile that made him wander what her mouth tasted like. "Cause we've been doing one longer than the other."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at her as she placed a hand behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Rogue molded her body to his, eliciting a response from him. It was clear to Logan that she knew how to set his blood on fire. She leaned back, breaking the kiss and flicking a nipple though his t-shirt. She looked up at him, seductive smile slowly fading.

Rogue's eyes narrowed with concern, her hand slipped around to rest on his sideburn. "Logan, what's wrong?"

How did he tell her that the hopes and expectations she had for their relationship might all come to a screeching halt? That he had no memory of an intimate relationship with her, Logan only remembered being her friend?

She heaved a sigh, lips set in a grim line. "Oh. The Professor warned me something like this might happen." Rogue's scent went from that of desire to sadness.

He felt guilty, because they'd been shooting for a better future when he traveled back in time. Logan could tell from the slump of her shoulders that he'd crushed her better future.

"Well," she said with a tear sliding down her cheek. "You better go find the Professor. He's probably in his study this time of day." 

Logan caught Rogue's arm as she began to turn away. Her tears were flowing freely now. He embraced her as she started sobbing, holding her until the crying subsided. She continued to hold onto him as though her life depended on it.

"We were good together," Rogue said, loosening her grip a little. "Maybe good for each other is a better way to put it. Better than either of us figured we deserved."

Putting a finger under her chin, Logan lifted her face from his tear soaked t-shirt. "Rogue…" He was unsure what to tell her. He didn't think he had anything to offer her. He furrowed his brow, pulling something up from his memory. "Marie, I…"

Rogue gave him a water smile. "Don't…don't give up on us. Promise me that you'll give us a chance."

Logan hugged her against his chest again. He took in all the pictures of them lined up on the far wall and the intermingling of their items around the room. Maybe Marie had made a better future for him. Certainly not one he'd envisioned, but a better one nonetheless. 

"I promise," he said kissing the top of her head. If it meant giving up some of his preconceived notions of how everyone should be living their lives, he could do that.

~*~


End file.
